Motochika Chosokabe
Motochika Chosokabe Ist appeared in Devil Kings. He is normally seen controling his own army in Shikoku. Games Samurai Warriors Motochika begins his tale by leading a small yet loyal resistance against Hideyoshi's invading forces. Though he wins the battle at Shikoku, he eventually surrenders to their large army and joins Hideyoshi's forces to conquer Kyushu. During their assault, Motochika is caught in a Shimazu ambush and trapped by a row of riflemen. Nobuchika shields his father from their shots and dies as the result. His angst for his son's loss is pacified by his acquaintance, Ieyasu, who teaches him to endure such hardships as a leader. Motochika puts his advice into practice and doesn't hold a grudge against his comrade, Yoshihiro. Present at Odawara and Kusegawa, he continues to fight for the Toyotomi family at Sekigahara, hoping to personally show Ieyasu his progress. After Ieyasu's death, Motochika wonders if he has changed history. However, he is confident that the wishes of those who fell that day will help shape their future. His dream stage is a reenactment of his starting stage, Shikoku. The main difference is that he defends it from Nobunaga's troops with help from Magoichi. In Samurai Warriors 3, Motochika is good friends with Mitsuhide. At his friend's request, he supplies Nobunaga the naval fleet he needs to counter Motonari's ships at Kizugawaguchi. Curious to learn his friend's true intentions for serving Nobunaga, Motochika decides to stay beside his friend at Tedorigawa. Since the west and east resistance against Nobunaga have ended, Motochika logically predicts that the conqueror would target his home next and stands up to the challenge. However, Mitsuhide is shocked by the pointless conflict that Nobunaga is planning and expresses his torn loyalties personally to Motochika. The shamisen player simplifies his friend's strife by telling Mitsuhide to just give in to his true desires, which sparks the Akechi charge at Honnoji. Braving the changing times together with his friend, their gamble pays off and Nobunaga is slain. Hideyoshi learns of his lord's death and leads an attack against them at Yamazaki. Determined to guide his friend past the sorrow he feels, Motochika helps him defeat Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide becomes the land's undisputed ruler. After defeating the rebellious Ieyasu at Anegawa, the gentle and warless world that Mitsuhide had desired is now a reality. Since Mitsuhide still feels guilty for causing Nobunaga's death, Motochika swears to help his doubtful friend bear the burden of the souls lost for the new world. Kessen In Kessen 3, Motochika aids Mitsuhide's shogunate army. He opposes Nobunaga during the final chapters of the game. Devil Kings In Devil Kings his name is Arslan. He weilds a chained anchour. Charecter Information Voice Actors *Bob Aubry - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) *Derek Stephen Prince - Warriors Orochi 2 (English) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes Samurai Warriors *"History shall turn before me." *"History, can you hear the cries of those who have no voices?" *"You're gone." *"Cool off!" *"No one will forget my name." *"It's time for the bat to bare his fangs." *"Prepare to have your soul shaken." *"Keep fighting until history swallows you whole." *"What need have I of growing stronger?" Devil Kings *"The demon in the island of demons is me!" History Chōsokabe Motochika was the 20th head of the Chōsokabe clan of Tosa Province (present-day Kōchi Prefecture). He was the son and heir of Chōsokabe Kunichika and his mother was a daughter of the Saitō clan of Mino Province. In 1575, Motochika was victorious at the Battle of Watarigawa, gaining control of Tosa Province. Over the ensuing decade, he extended his power to all of Shikoku. However, in 1585, Hashiba Hideyoshi invaded that island with a force of 100,000 men, led by Hidei Ukita, Kobayakawa Takakage, Kikkawa Motonaga, Hidenaga Hashiba, and Hidetsugu Hashiba. Motochika surrendered, and forfeited Awa, Sanuki, and Iyo Provinces; Hideyoshi permitted him to retain Tosa. Under Hideyoshi, Motochika and his son Nobuchika Chosokabe participated in the invasion of neighboring Kyūshū, in which Nobuchika died. In 1590, Motochika led a fleet in the Siege of Odawara, and also fought in the Japanese invasions of Korea in 1592. Motochika died at age 61 at his mansion in Fushimi. Gallery File:Motochika Chosokabe NA.jpg|Motochika in Nobunaga's Ambition File:Motochika chosokabe.jpg|Motochika in Devil Kings